Prohibido
by Sol de oscuridad
Summary: No supo como es que llego a esa situacion, ni como se dejo arrastrar por él a algo que sabía estaba mal y que era prohibido, pero que a pesar de todo era lo que verdaderamente deseaba.. YAOI... INCESTO


Estaba con su él en su cama, era increíble como habían sucedido las cosas, todavía no se podía explicar como había dejado que todo llegara tan lejos y menos lo bien que se sentía, a pesar de saber que su amor era prohibido y que a pesar de todo, no quería que terminará. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo de esa forma, verlo dormir junto a él, sentir su calor y saber que ha pesar de todo lo ama, aunque si alguien se enteraba de su "pecado" lo iban a pasar muy mal, pero que importaba ahora tenía todo lo que podría desear y eso lo llenaba de alegría y felicidad…

Todo comenzó cuando lo vio triste y se acerco para preguntarle que pasaba, supuso que era porque hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían, que era sólo nostalgia ya que había vivido libremente dos años en el extranjero y quizás extrañaba su vida allá, pero había sido él mismo quien decidió volver. Sintió la mirada penetrante del otro en su cara y en su cuerpo, lo adjudico a su imaginación, pero quedo en shock cuando le pidió ser su amante y no sólo se lo pidió sino que se le acerco muy sensualmente, lo tomo de la nuca y unió sus labios con los de él, no pudo reaccionar tan solo sentía como ese beso lo embargaba, después sintió como unas manos inquietas empezaron a vagar por su cuerpo y sólo quería alejarlo de su cuerpo, quería dejar de sentir esas sensaciones que embargaban sus sentidos, pero se sentía débil al poner las manos sobre ese pecho, que era mas ancho y grande que el de él y sus fuerzas no le respondían… Todo paso tan rápido... Al separar sus labios escucho su propia respiración jadeante…

No- musito despacio – aaahhh…- y un gemido salio de su boca cuando le beso, le lamió y mordió el cuello...

No debemos- repitió pero con una voz apagada como si no quisiera realmente decir eso...

Lo que le estaban haciendo le estaba botando los sentidos, ya no podía pensar, solo sentía como su cuerpo se contoneaba debajo del otro cuerpo..

De repente sintió como esas manos que vagaban por su cuerpo lo despojaban de su pijama, que era todo lo que cubría su blanco cuerpo... No supo cuando se encontró respondiendo a unas caricias demandantes y trató de quitarle la ropa pero sus manos temblaban…

Era la primera vez en su vida que estaba haciendo ese tipo de cosas y se notaba a leguas que en esos menesteres él no tenía ni la mas remota idea de que hacer, eso saco una pequeña carcajada del otro, lo que lo hizo sonrojar, ya que, al parecer, el otro era un experto en ese tipo de asuntos, cuantas cosas que no sabía de él, habían pasado dos años separados ya que el otro había estado estudiando en el extranjero y ahora sentía que no lo conocía...

Sentía la como lo veía, y siguió tratando de despojarlo de las prendas que llevaba y de responder a la pasión que le estaba dando... Cerro sus hermosos ojos y sus mejillas se pusieron de un bello color rojo, mitad temor, mitad vergüenza, por lo que le estaban haciendo a su cuerpo y sin su autorización y por tratar de responder sin éxito...

Pero al parecer, el otro sólo lo encontró aun mas excitante, porque lo seguía acariciando con descaro y sin ningún tipo de pudor o vergüenza, sentía como su cuerpo temblaba, mitad placer, mitad temor, pero no podía creer que estaba disfrutando como pocas veces en su vida había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero tenía miedo de lo que venía…

Sintió como el otro se cansó y se despojo de la ropa sin dejar de atender su cuerpo. Le besaba los labios con pasión desbordada mientras que se despojaba de la camisa y bajaba hasta sus pezones y los hacía endurecer por medio de lamidas y mordidas, lo que ocasionaba que lanzara gemidos cada vez mas sonoros, ya no podía controlar mas sus impulsos y eso lo estaba excitando mas..

Vio como se desabrocho el pantalón, mientras bajaba más por su cuerpo, se bajaba el pantalón y los boxers que, por la mueca en su cara, dolía al apretar la terrible erección que tenía. Ya desnudos los dos, vio como le lamía el cuerpo hasta llegar a su ombligo y metía la lengua en él, como una perfecta imitación del sexo, y luego le soplo, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante la sensación y no pudo contener más los gemidos que escapaban de su boca entreabierta, mientras trataba de tomar aire, para poder resistir todas las sensaciones que estaban atacando su cuerpo sin misericordia.

Después sintió como una lengua que lamía y besaba su sexo, antes de que se lo metiera a la boca, al momento de hacer esto, sintió como acariciaban sus erectos pezones. Al sentir su sexo siendo devorado por esa boca y sus pezones siendo acariciados de esa forma no pudo evitar gemir de una manera sonora y empezar a mover sus caderas al compás que le dictaba esa boca que lo estaba torturando con esas sensaciones que nunca en su vida se creyó capaz de sentir...

Y sin saber ni como, abrió sus piernas, flexionando sus rodillas y poniendo sus pies sobre la cama, para darle mas campo donde maniobrar. El otro al ver como reaccionaba su cuerpo le puso una de sus manos en la boca para que lamiera sus dedos. Este lo hizo, ya que necesitaba desfogar toda esa pasión que esta acción le estaba dando.

Sintió la vista del otro atento a sus movimientos por lo que chupo cada dedo lentamente jugando con ellos, sintió como por esta acción, el cuerpo que tenía encima se excitaba más. Cuando sintió que los dedos estaban suficientemente húmedos los soltó y sintió como los llevaron a su entrada, y empezó a moverse cual serpiente, para sentir más el contacto de ese cuerpo que lo estaba volviendo loco y que lo atacaba sin misericordia sin permitirle tomar aire, al sentir los dedos masajeando su entrada, se tenso y arqueo su cuerpo involuntariamente.

Su rostro se contorsiono de dolor cuando penetró el primer dedo y entonces lo besaba con pasión, por lo que tuvo que contener el gemido de dolor que sabía trataba de salir de su garganta. Sintió como el dedo en su interior se empezó a mover formando círculos y le empezaba a besar todo su cuerpo y volvía a atender su miembro. Al sentir otra vez su miembro siendo devorado por esa boca se olvido del dolor que estaba sintiendo en su parte posterior y se concentro en la sensación que esto le provocaba, y de repente ya no era un dedo sino dos, luego tres, salían y entraban rítmicamente de su cuerpo y otra vez sin saber como se encontró respondiendo, moviendo sus caderas al compás de esos dedos que entraban y salían y que tocaban un punto en su interior que lo hacía jadear y arquearse de placer y así llego al orgasmo y todo su cuerpo se sintió liviano.

Vio como el muchacho moreno en medio de sus piernas bebió lo que pudo de ese liquido que emanaba de su sexo, el resto se lo unto a su miembro y mientras que él estaba todavía con el efecto post-orgásmico, pero sintió como procedió a entrar en su delgado cuerpo. Se tenso al sentir al invasor dentro y jadeo de dolor, pero el otro espero a que se acostumbrara. Habiendo pasado algunos minutos y sin quejarse, lo embistió, primero lentamente y luego aumentando el ritmo, pero ya no sentía dolor, sólo placer. No podía creer todo el placer que estaba sintiendo de ser poseído, él sabía que eso no estaba bien, pero era una sensación tan deliciosa. Entraba y salía de su cuerpo y gemía en cada embestida.

Ahhh,… eres tan deliciosamente estrecho,… ahhh…- Decía el otro entre gemidos

Aahhhhhh,… sigue por favor… ahhhhh…- gemía.

Te amo sólo a ti… mmmmm…- oía decir- Soy el primero… Y voy ser el último… aaaahhhh- Aseguraba el otro…

Sólo tuyo… ahhh… mas fuerte… ahhhh….- Le respondía.

El otro al escuchar su petición, no se hizo del rogar y dándole un salvaje beso lo tomo de las caderas y lo volteo poniéndolo de a cuatro. Al notar en la posición que lo habían puesto, sólo atino a sonrojarse al extremo y a ocultar su cara entre las almohadas. Pero al otro no le importo, al parecer cegado por el deseo, y lo volvió a embestir salvajemente, tomando sus caderas y entrando más profundamente en su cuerpo. Lo que lo hizo que gritar de placer y comenzar a mover mas desesperadamente sus caderas para que hubiera un mayor contacto, si eso era posible..

Sabia que no aguantaría mucho, pero su pobre sexo requería atención y se llevo una mano a su sexo para ayudarse a descargar todo el placer que estaba sintiendo. Pero el otro al ver esto, se acostó sobre él, besó y lamió su espalda de forma seductora, quitó una de sus manos de su cadera, tomó su sexo y lo empezó a masturbar al ritmo de las fuertes embestidas…

Él, sólo siguió gimiendo y baja la mano que tenía en su miembro a la cama para poder agarrarse porque ya sentía su cuerpo colapsar y de repente entre un millón de sensaciones siente como su orgasmo estalla y su cuerpo se contrae ante la poderosa sensación que lo envuelve y sus músculos interiores aprietan el miembro dentro suyo, haciendo que el otro termine y caiga sobre su espalda todavía sin salir de su cuerpo.

Después de un rato con la respiración más calmada, siente como sale de su cuerpo, sin querer, de su boca sale un suspiro y ve como se recuesta a su lado. No puede cree lo mucho que ha cambiado, ya no es el niño inquieto, ahora es todo un hombre, mucho más moreno, alto y fuerte que él, y no sólo eso, sino también mas sociable y atrevido, mira que venir a pedirle que fuera su amante, pero ya nada podía hacer se había entregado a él y lo había dejado entrar en su cuerpo por lo que se voltea para verlo a la cara para pedirle una explicación al respecto.

¿Por qué? – Pregunta.

Porque desde hace mucho deseaba tu cuerpo, porque desde hace mucho sé que te amo más que a nada en el mundo. Porque tú eres la causa de que me fuera y por la que volviera, no lo soportaba te deseaba cada vez más y tú seguías siendo el mismo conmigo, pero te extrañe terriblemente y no lo podía soportar. Porque eres la única persona que puedo amar como a un padre, como a un hermano, como un amigo y como un amante, Seto. – dijo seriamente, mirando a los hermosos ojos azules y perdiéndose en su inmensidad.

Yo también te amo, Moki- Le dijo a su hermano dulcemente.

Todavía estaba sorprendido de cómo su hermanito lo había tomado a él que era mayor, pero debía recordar que ya no era un niño, que ya estaba en la universidad, que ya podía hacer su vida aparte, que era muy diferente a él, sociable, le gustaban mucho los deportes, no por nada tenía el cuerpo que tenía, más grande y fornido que él, que seguía siendo delgado y delicado comparado con Moki, y que a pesar de todo quería quedarse a su lado y volver a sentir esas sensaciones que hacían que sintiera su cuerpo arder y su alma renacer. Entonces lo beso dulcemente y se recostó sobre el pecho de su hermano para quedar dormido entre sus brazos.

Mokuba, al sentir el cálido y delicado cuerpo de su hermano sobre él, sólo atino a rodearlo sus brazos, pegar a un mas sus cuerpos y dejarse vencer por el sueño que lo envolvía. Ya todo podía irse al demonio, su hermano correspondía a sus sentimientos a pesar de que era pecado, ya lo había hecho suyo, la primera de muchas más de eso estaba seguro, no le importaba lo que pudiera pasar ahora lo tendría para él y con él por siempre. Y por fin después de tantos años el sería el que protegiera a su hermano del mundo y no al revés.


End file.
